kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kin Mou
Kin Mou was a General of Zhao forces and one of the Vassals under General Kei Sha. Appearance Kin Mou is a corpulent man with long black hair, bushy eyebrows and a goatee. He wears general armor with round symbols and an ornate X on the chest and back. Personality Kin Mou was loyal to his master, obeying his every command without hesitation. His motivation was to protect Zhao, and the end of wars that plagued that period. He is very passionate about his ideals, even willing to risk his life for them. He also seemed be against immature people being on a battlefield, as he was angered by having Ka Ryo Ten and Sou Tan as his opponents. History He served under Kei Sha wholeheartedly for many years up to Koku You Hills, where his lord was defeated by the Hi Shin Unit and killed by Shin himself. After that, Kin Mou became a desperate man, trying to avenge his fallen master and fanatically taking every opportunity to get back at the Hi Shin Unit. At the end though, he finally was able to realize that the Hi Shin Unit understood why their enemies fought, and that they would go on to fullfill their enemies dreams of a peaceful united land, where wars would be obsolete. That probably earn him at least some respite. Story Koku You Campaign Arc He commanded the left part of the center, facing Ma Ron and his clan. After Kei Sha's death, he had an arguement with the newly appointed commander in chief Ki Sui, trying to convince him to not leave the battlefield. However, Ki Sui decided to abandon his role and rushed to save Rigan. Kei Sha army was left behind to defend the hills. They were forced to withdraw after losing strategic grounds to the combined strength of Kanki's half army, Hi Shin Unit, and Zen Ou Clan. Western Zhao Invasion Arc During the Battle at Shukai Plains, Kin Mou and his men were originally stationed at the center army, commanded by Ri Boku, Earl Kou and Earl Rai. He was later relocated to the left wing, where he and his troops took concealed positions to guard the left flank against the eventual arrival of the Hi Shin Unit. Kin Mou's plan was to ambush the Hi Shin as they went by his position, however the scouts of the Na Ki Clan were able to flush the Zhao out, forcing an engagement with the Hi Shin's main force. While being pressed by the Qin, Kin Mou came to the conclusion that the Hi Shin were able to react so swiftly only because their strategist rode among them. He then looked for her on the battlefield, and upon finding Ka Ryo Ten, he decided to take a small unit and target her, personally. His gambit nearly paid off, but he was interrupted by Sou Jin, who bought the strategist a few seconds with a barrage of arrows before he himself was trampled by the Zhao cavalrymen. However, before the Zhao had a chance to finish him off, they were once again interrupted by Sou Jin's own brother Sou Tan, who shot them down one by one. After Sou Tan initiated his assault, Kin Mou was grievously wounded in the chest by an arrow, and what was left of his unit was completely wiped out. Before his death, Kin Mou expressed his frustration about the cycle of neverending warfare, which he blamed on people like the Qin, who would use war to chase their dreams and ambitions. Ka Ryo Ten replied that he was wrong and that they would inherit his hopes and dreams of ending all wars, and would carry it on their shoulders. Kin Mou finally understood the source of strenght of the Hi Shin Unit, a strenght that had been able to overcome even Kin Mou's master Kei Sha in the past. With his dying breath, Kin Mou raised his blade against Ka Ryo Ten proclaiming victory to the armies of Zhao, and was immediately shot through his left eye by Sou Tan. Abilities As the deputy of Kei Sha, Kin Mou is highly capable commander. During the Battle of Koku You Hill he was able to clash equally with Kan Ki's deputy Ma Ron. He seem to posses a solid tactical knowledge, being able to use Twin Pills Formation on defense as well as various other tactics. Kin Mou claims that he can always grasp a battlefields movements by looking down on it. After Kei Sha fell into Kan Ki's trap, he was one of the first people who realized the situation. Later, during the Battle at Shukai Plains he was able to find the weakness of Hi Shin Unit and target their strategist Ka Ryo Ten, which resulted in her near death. In addition Kin Mou is also capable of personally fighting on the frontlines with both sword and glaive. After geting pierced by Sou Tan's arrow he continued to attack until geting shot again in the head, demonstrating impressive willpower. Gallery Trivia *It's unknown whether or not Kin Mou and Gaku Ei were part of Coalition War, since they first appeared during Koku You Campaign Arc. However, it was suggested that they were absent, since Kei Sha's personal army was only 20 000 men in this campaign. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Generals Category:Kei Sha Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Deceased Characters